Berwald, Pinkie Pie y Slenderman
by Manuke and Danuke
Summary: -¿Crees en Slenderman?-una pregunta inocente y ocasional de parte de la pony la metio en muchos problemas a ella y al sueco


**Berwald, Pinkie pie y Slenderman **

¡Hola!, aquí Manu-san y Danu-chan, con *redoble de tambores* ¡mi primera historia de mlp, AHP y Slenderman!, espero les guste :3 es nuestro fic mas grosero… Bueno también queremos informarles por que no hemos publicado el tercer capitulo de Premio alemán, ya lo tenemos listo pero nos entretuvimos en este nuevo fic y no lo hemos subido, pero creemos que mañana lo podemos subir, tal vez amigos, tal vez

Cap. 1-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Ya era muy tarde en la casa de Pinkie, Berwald ya tenía que irse a casa con el fastidioso de Mathias…por esa razón decidió quedarse un rato más con la pelirosada, era algo agradable pero muy torpe e hiperactiva y habladora, pero era una muy buena amiga

-¿Crees en Slenderman?-pregunto ocasionalmente la pelirosada

-¿Qu'en?

-¡Slenderman!

-No, ¿p'r qué?

-¡Yo sí creo en el!, ¡él es real, tan real como un pavo en navidad!

-Eso n' ti'ne sent'd'

-Lo sé …¡el punto es que es real!

-Pr'ebal'

-¡¿Ah sí?!, ¡Juguemos!

-¿J'gar qu'?

-¡Slender the game!, ¡obvio tontito haha!-decía la pony alegre mientras apretaba las mejillas del sueco

El sueco saco de su mochila una laptop con estampado de la bandera de Dinamarca, la pony se la quito, la coloco en la mesa, coloco 2 sillas en frente de ella, del cual se sentó en una de ellas y el sueco a un lado, busco una página para descargar el juego, donde no había un link para descarga

-ASDASDASFSDGFDASGFAS ¡MALDITA LEY S.O.P.A CERRO MEGAUPLOAD!- Gritaba y maldecía la pony golpeando la mesa

-J'dans' m'ricas- refunfuñaba el sueco

Después de tanto buscar encontraron un sagrado link, pero la descarga duraba 30 minutos

-FDAFSFASDFASFDAS ¡MALDITO LAG! ¡MALDITO WI-FI DEL VECINO HIJO DE Z***A QUE VIVE A 50 KL DE AQUÍ!-Volvió a maldecir la pelirosa

-R'pito: j'dans'

Después de empezar 30 minutos para descargarse, faltaba una cosa: instalarlo

-SFFASDASGASGDASGDF ¡¿QUIEN INVENTO LAS INSTALACIONES?!

-S'lo j'dans'

-¡POR FIN!- Gritaba de emoción la rosada-Bien, a jugar, te demostrare que esto dará miedo o eso me han dicho

-B'en a j'gar

Ya empezado el juego, leyeron las instrucciones y dieron "_play" _

-Esto no me asusta- se quejaba la pony

-A m' t'mpoc', p'ro ac'bam's de emp'zar

-Oki doki locki, ¡Mira una nota!- dijo con emoción- Dice _"Déjame en paz"_

- Hmp, no l' d'mos imp'rtanc'a-dijo despreocupado el sueco

-Bien

Los 2 seguían jugando encontraron otra nota que rezaba en ella "_No tengo ojos pero puedo verte" _eso los puso un poco nerviosos pero no era tanto para no dejar de jugar, después de un rato el bosque del juego, "¿Por qué no aparecía Slenderman?" estaban a punto de decir que la descarga fue una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que encontraron otra nota, eran una especie de cadáveres mal hechos, esos los puso aun más nerviosos, no paraban de jugar, nuevamente encontraron otra nota que decía algo sobre unos huesos, de repente una música tétrica y al estilo exorcista empezó a sonar, pero eso no los detendría en su búsqueda de las 8 notas, ya iban en la y no podrían detenerse ahora, hasta que…

-Apunta a ese árbol, creo que vi algo- Pedía la rosada

-Ya

-Solo es una nota, tómala…-decía desganada la pony cuando de repente la pantalla empezó a verse mal o algo así-¡maldito lag!-insultaba a rosada

-N' te d'sesp'res P'nkie, s'lo es'er'mos y…-de repente en el árbol apareció Slenderman de la nada haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran

-¡BHJOFHJOHJKDFHJKGBUYSD!-gritaban ambos para que luego la pony lanzara la laptop y romperla

-N' era m'a

-Perdón…-fue lo único que dijo la pony

-N'…gr'ci's, er' de M'th'as

-¿Vemos "El Padrino"?

-…S'

Ya más calmados, decidieron ver "El Padrino" con bocadillos, bebidas y otras chucherías (Tostidos, totopos, sodas, chocolates, etc.)

-¿Qué opinas de la película?-pregunto ocasionalmente la rosada

-N' ent'end' n'da…-contesto algo apenado

-Ni yo…-contesto con la misma pena-¿y si mejor vemos el Rey Leon y?…

-¿Pas' alg'?

-¿No oyes eso?...-pregunto asustada

-S'… -El sueco por intuición, miro hacia la ventana y como si fuese una película de terror un rayo ilumino el patio

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Ambos gritaron en cuanto el rayo cayó, y de pronto una pequeña llovizna se desato

-Ah… solo esta "_chipi-chipi" _

-¿Ch'pi-ch'pi?- Dijo confundido el ojos turquesa

-Llovizna

-Ah… -Ambos veían por la ventana para luego escuchar que alguien la rasguñaba

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto asustada la chica

-N' lo s', v'mos a inv'st'gar-Sugirió

-Claro

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se acercaron a la ventana, entre mas se acercaban el ruido se intensificaba mucho más para luego escuchar un maullido estruendoso y mirar a un feo gato negro, ambos se quedaron horrorizados por el espanto que les dio ese horrible gato

-¡Largo de aquí gato sin vergüenza!- Gritaba la de ojos azules al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su bota hacia la ventana, el gato solo respondió con un "¡kggggg!" Y salió corriendo, ellos solo lo vieron con desprecio, al menos Pinkie-maldito gato

-…Hmp…v'mos a v'r el R'y Le'n

-¡Oki doki locki!-afirmo energéticamente

Dicho y hecho, empezaron a ver una película infantil pero al menos si entendían: El Rey Leon, a ambos les llego un ataque de tristeza, aunque Berwald no se notaba, estaba a punto de soltar en llanto tal como lo hizo Pinkie, era la parte en cuando Simba encontraba a Mufasa muerto, Pinkie y Berwald estaba abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que…

-Tengo que ir al baño-Aviso la rosada limpiándose las lagrimas-ponle pausa…-el sueco lo hizo caso-¡que le pongas pausa!-dijo al momento que le lanza una botella de Coca-cola

-¡Ok!

La pony se levanto del sofá, subió las escaleras llego al segundo piso y entro al baño, mientras tanto Berwald saco un Nintendo DS de su mochila empezó a jugar Mario Party 8 eligiendo a Toad

Mientras tanto la pony salía del baño junto a un pedazo de papel en su zapato. De repente las luces se apagaron y se escucharon unas pisadas, y esas pisadas se acercaban a ella, lentamente

-¿Q-que es eso?- pensaba asustada creyendo lo peor-bueno mejor me voy con Berwald y… ¡AHHHHH!- grito impacta viendo enfrente de ella a **Slenderman **para luego patearlo en la entre-pierna, el solo se arrodillo por el dolor y ella solo lo golpeo en la cara, si es que tiene -¡Al c****o todo!-dijo al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba desde la orilla de las escaleras

-¡P'nk'e P'e! ¡¿Qu' p'so c'n l's l'ces?!- decía el sueco dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras en busca de su amiga, pero ella callo enzima de el-¿Qu' t' pas'?

-¡Slenderman está allá arriba!

-T' est's h'ciendo id'as- fue lo único que contesto el sueco

-¡Es real! Mira allá arriba… es mas no vallas, nos iremos de aquí e iniciaremos una nueva vida en México, yo seré María Antonieta de Las Nieves y tú serás Pancho López de La Sierra

-S'b're- Fue lo único que dijo el sueco

-Ok pero si te mueres no es mi culpa

El sueco solo subió las escaleras realmente relajado, pero se horrorizo cuando vio a Slenderman entremeciendose de dolor hasta que vio al sueco, Slenderman solo trato de levantarse pero el sueco se lo impidió dándole un golpe en lo que se suponía que debía estar su cara

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEE!-ahogo un grito el sueco para luego saltar de la orilla de las escaleras y caer encima de Pinkie Pie-¡V'mon's M'r'a Ant'ni'ta!-dijo cargando a Pinkie Antonieta y posarla en su hombro

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito la chica al ver a Slenderman que ya se estaba levantando-¡Corre p****a correeee!

Dicho y hecho, el sueco corrió a la velocidad de Sonic el erizo, fue hacia la puerta y pateándola salió de la casa y termino por cerrarla con cerrojo para luego entrar a su camioneta negra y lanzando a la pony al asiento del co-piloto

-¡Prende el maldito auto!

-¡Es' int'nt!'!...aut' pr'nde...

-No paso nada...

-¡Aaaaah!-gritaron los 2 al ver que Slenderman estaba golpeando la puerta mientras pateaban las puerta para abrirlas, el sueco saco unas linternas para luego salir corriendo al bosque

-¡El bosque, Pancho nos trajiste al bosque!

-Est'ba muy as'stad'

-Bueno ahora estaremos a nuestras suerte…en el horrible bosque, a media noche, con solo 2 linternas, con Slenderman persiguiéndonos, esto no podría ser peor…-al finalizar eso una fuerte lluvia se desata

-P'rfect'…

-Berwald…

-¿S'?

-¡Tengo mucho miedo!-decía entre lloriqueos

-¡Yo t'mbi'n!-decia mientras ambos de abrazaban

Fin

¿Qué les parece?, ¿Qué pasara con Berwald y Pinkie Pie?, ¿Sobrevivirán para contar esta historia o moriran?, Comenta si leíste esto con voz de vendedor de T.V. :3


End file.
